The patent relates to telephone switching systems. More particularly the invention relates to switching systems for handling multiple different simultaneous protocols on non-specialized ports.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods of allocating call ports in accordance with the origin or type of message signal and a method for controlling a message signal once it comes in to a central station, based on information from the originating call signal unit.